The New Girl
by Netsu Miji
Summary: What if you found someone that made you feel good no matter what happened, but is struck with a tragedy that will change them forever. P.S. I got dirty as hell on chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo opened his locker and took out his books he needed and headed for class. He walked into his class and took his usual seat next to Rukia. He had been having a crappy day so far, first his dad had came in and attacked him in his sleep earlier than usual and gave him a kick to the stomach, and then a bunch of guys came out and jumped him, and finally he had missed three periods because of the guys who jumped him. He dropped his head on his desk with a thud three times before Rukia stopped him. "What are you doing?" asked Rukia in a confused voice. "Obviuosly I'm hitting my head on my desk." he answered sarcastically. "Okay, here's a better question;why are you doing that?" "Because today sucks." "How so?" she asked as the teacher walked in with a strange girl.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student Nanao Ise." said the teacher "Hello everyone, its great to be able to meet you all." said Nanao kindly. Ichigo could hear a slight hint of nervousness in her voice, and for the oddest reason ever he didn't feel lousy despite his bad day. "Nanao, you may take any seat you want." said the teacher politely. Nanao took the seat to Ichigo's left. He looked over to her and saw that she had glasses on with blue rims, and had on a yellow tube top (which he was pretty sure wasn't even legal to wear in school) and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. He realized that he was staring and looked away blushing.

"Ooooh, Ichigo has a crush on the new girl." mocked Rukia. "Shut up!" Ichigo said in a hushed yell. "Admit it, you like her. I can see you blushing and you were staring at her for 5 minutes." she continued mocking. "Whatever." he responded looking down at the assignment that he forgot about and continued working on it. He thought about it, but he wasn't sure if he actually did like or not. Was Rukia right? Did he like her? "This is going to bother be all day." he thought to himself. "Um...excuse me." he heard a nervous voice say, he looked to see it was Nanao "Do you happen to have a spare pencil that I can borrow?" she asked. "Sure," he said reaching into his bag and pulled out a pencil "my name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." he said handing her the pencil. "Pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki." she said kindly putting her hand out and shook his hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

After class everbody went to lunch. Ichigo went where he usually went for lunch and found that no one else was there. Rukia must have decided to sit with the other girls. He was stuck there alone, with nobody to talk to. He looked around and saw Nanao walking around, she almost looked lost. "Hey, Nanao." he called to her. She looked over at him and walked up to him and sat down. "Hi Ichigo. You don't mind if I sit here do you?" she asked. "Of course not." he said generously. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing wondering around?" "Oh...I'm just having a hard time making friends." she answered. "Well, do you want to be friends with me?" he asked. She looked slightly surprised. "Sure, its better than just sitting alone." she accepted. They sat and ate, making small talk. When lunch was over they got up and left. "See you tommorrow Ichigo." she said, Ichigo saw a slight blush that she hid after he saw it.

On his way to school Ichigo saw Rukia and Nanao walking down the sidewalk. He walked over to them "Hey Rukia, I see you've met Nanao." he said "Yeah, I saw you two flirting during lunch, and since she's your girl freind I just had to meet her." said Rukia. "What!?" Ichigo and Nanao "We're not together!" yelled Ichigo "We're just freinds!" agreed Nanao. "Whatever you say." mocked Rukia. Ichigo walked with them and found out that Nanao only lived a few blocks away, which made him surprisingly glad.

Tell me if Nanao is out of her usual personality. Please review. THAT'S IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo walked over to the intersection down the street from Nanao's house and saw her coming down the sidewalk and smiled. She smiled back when she saw him waiting for her. "Hey Nanao." he greeted "Hi Ichigo, what are you doing here? Isn't this your long way to school?" asked Nanao confusedly "Yeah," he answered "I just decided to walk with you." they both blushed when he said that. They started walking to school and about halfway there Ichigo felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw that Nanao was slipping her hand into his. She held his hand, which made her blush deep red. She expected him to jerk his hand away, but he took her hand as well. They walked the rest of the way to school hand-in-hand.

They let go of each others' hands when they got to school and Nanao ave Ichigo a hug before she went to her locker. When Nanao came into class she and Ichigo smiled to each other. "I can see that you two are getting close." said Rukia in an unusually normal voice. Ichigo looked at Nanao and they stared at each other. "Hey, lovebirds!" Rukia tried to get their attention. "What do want?" asked Ichigo "Nothing, I'm just trying to get your attention. I mean you guys are like your on a completely different planet for god's sake." she complained "I think you two are in love." she mocked as usual. Only this time neither of them denied it. Whatever way Rukia mocked them, neither of them said that it wasn't true.

A few weeks had gone by since Ichigo and Nanao had unofficially started dating. She had Invited Ichigo to meet her parents, Ken and Sakura Ise. At first they didn't exactly 'approve' of him because of his mean-looking appearance, but they got a quick liking to him once they started to get to know him. Ichigo quickly realized that Nanao's mom was a lot like his mom when she was still alive.

Ichigo had invited Nanao to meet his family as well, although he somewhat regretted it when his dad started saying things like "My boy's finally a man!" or "When are you two going to have s-" Ichigo didn't let him finish and decided a good kick to the face would be just the thing to shut him up. It worked but Yuzu talked almost exactly like his dad did and he couldn't kick her in the face, but he was thinking he might have to. He also introduced her to the rest of his friends, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Orihime, and Ikkaku. They all treated her as kindly as Ichigo, although they teased Ichigo when she wasn't around.

Ichigo and Nanao were walking their way home and reached the intersection. "Ichigo." said Nanao. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that never in my entire life has anyone been as nice to me as you have. And I'd like to officially go out with you." she said, causing Ichigo to become slightly surprised. "Of course. I would love to date you." he said in excitement. Out of the excitement, the calmed themselves and slowly began to close the gap between their lips and closed their eyes. They kissed for a few moments and parted for air. They stared deeply into each others' eyes and kissed again. They stood there and kissed for a half-hour before finally and sorrowfully leaving for their homes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo waited for Nanao at the intersection. It had been 3 weeks since they had started dating. He had been waiting for 20 minutes and was getting worried. He began walking in the direction of her house. After about five minutes of walking he saw something that caused his eyes to go wide in shock and panic. The sight before him gave him the gut wrenching thought that Nanao was in immense danger. He could see smoke in the direction of Nanao's house. He sprinted as fast as he could toward the smoke, so fast that he quickly ran out of breath, but he kept running. His worried thought became a living hell when he saw Nanao's house was burning.

He didn't take the time to call the fire department, he just let the pure panic take over and busted down the door. He searched the house frantically and saw Nanao unconcious on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and ran for the door. He laid her down on the ground and slapped her awake "Nanao! Nanao!" he kept yelling her name until she woke up. "Ichigo?" she answered, he sighed in relief. "Ichigo, where are my mom and dad?" she asked in a painful and tired voice. He looked over to the building and ran back in to search for them. He found them both in their bedroom, her dad was unconcious and her mom was holding on to him but was badly burned. He helped her dad up first because her mom insisted, and brought him out to the front yard. He laid him down and made one last trip for her mom. When he got to her he was feeling dizzy. It was probably from breathing in so much smoke. He picked her up and made a quick run for the door, he was becoming more and more dizzy and light-headed by the second. He finally made it to the door and put her on the ground. He quickly became dizzy and collapsed on the ground.

Ichigo awoke in a bed. He saw someone sitting next to him in a chair. "You're awake. Good." she said. "Where am I?" he asked "You're at the hospital." she answered. Ichigo couldn't remember much other than being surrounded by fire and smoke. "What happened?" He asked "You and three others were found unconcious in front of a burning house. The girl said that you pulled her and her parents from the building and risked your life to save theirs." she explained. His memories came flowing back, he remembered running in and out of the building to save Nanao's family. Suddenly he had to ask "Are they okay?" the woman had a worried look on here face. "Well, the girl only suffered minor burns and a broken arm. But her parents are both in critical condition. They suffered from extreme carbon dioxide poisoning. You suffered from minor carbon dioxide poisoning. You and the girl should be fine, but her parents..." the last sentence sent another thought to his mind._ "I failed her." _he thought to himself.

Soon after, Ichigo's dad and sisters came to visit. They showed their releif that he was okay, and then scolded him for being so wreckless. The entire time he just ignored them. The only thing that went through his mind was "_I failed her"._

He couldn't forgive himself for not being able to reach them in time. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope that they would be alright.

A few hours later he started eves droppng on the nurses. He heard them talking about Nanao and learned that she had been sent to his house on his dad's offer to rest. Later he heard the reports for Nanao's parents getting worse and worse. He was prevented from listening when the nurse came in for his breathing excercises. He learned that her name was Isane Kotetsu. He listened more and then heard the tragic news. Ken Ise and Sakura Ise were dead. _"I've failed her."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was let out of the hospital and went straight home. He couldn't face Nanao ever again. He failed her, her parents were dead because of him. If he had moved faster he would have gotten them out in time. He went up to his room and opened the door. Nanao was sitting on his bed and looked up at him, she was crying, he could tell. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. He walked in and acted like she wasn't there.

He laid down on the bed and looked away from her. She bent over him and looked into his eyes with her watery ones. "Ichigo?" she said in a croaked voice. "I failed you." he said in a quiet voice. "What?" she asked "If I could have moved faster I would have gotten them out in time." he answered her "You did what you could, there was nothing you can do." she yelled at him "Yes I could have, I wasn't focused, I panicked." he continued to try to persuade her. "Dammit Ichigo!" she yelled at him again, catching his attention. She pinned him down on the bed and looked him dead in the eye. "Look at me Ichigo," he obeyed and looked back at her in surprise "can you honestly tell me that you could have done better than you did?" she asked him. He froze for a minute. He couldn't do it, he knew that if he answered yes that he would be lying to her. To his sweet Nanao. He had never thought of her the way he just did, as 'his sweet Nanao'. "No." he finally answered. Satisfied with his answer she let him up. He got up and looked at her sad face. He leaned over to her and kissed her.

Personally Ichigo thought that it was a good thing that Rukia decided to move in with her older brother until she got her own place. It would be crowded with her and everyone else living in the same house. But anyway back to the serious problem. Nanao had began going into a deep depression, she stopped eating, she laid in bed all day, and eventually stopped going to school. Ichigo had become increasingly worried and ran home from school to make sure she was okay. She lost a lot of weight which, even though women think its the most important thing in the world, was making her sick. Ichigo and his dad had started taking care of her and eventually convinced her to start eating again. On his way home from school one day he got a text from Nanao. It read:

_"Ichigo, please hurry home. I don't feel to good and I'm having second thoughts. I don't think there's much time left." - Nanao_

That second sentence made him panic the same way he did during the fire, he panicked and sprinted home. He bursted down the front door and ran for his room. Just before he could reach the door he heard the most horrifying noise that he absolutely didn't want to hear in that instant. He heard a loud _BANG! _from the other side of the froze in complete and utter horror, he finally turned the door knob and opened the door.

He looked in expecting to see blood on the wall, but all he saw was a bullet hole in the wall. He saw Nanao on his bed with a gun in her hand, the gun was at an angle to where it was aimed right above her head. He guessed that she chickened out at the last second and moved the gun. "Nanao!" he yelled in relief and hugged her, tightly. He took the gun from her hand and dropped it on the floor and continued to hug her. She had a horrified look on her face. "What were you doing?" he asked "They're dead, I just wanted to be with them again. I don't have much else to live for anyway." she answered in a trembling voice. "What about me? What about Uryu, or Orihime or Chad and Renji? What about them? We all care about you, especially me. I...Love you." he said looking her dead in the eye the same way she did to him. She suddenly realized how stupid and selfish she would be if she actually killed herself, she would be abandoning

her freinds and her beloved Ichigo. Ichigo just admitted that he loved her, she would be depriving him of his pride and joy. The fact that she got so close to doing so caused tears to begin welling up in Ichigo's eyes, big strong Ichigo was crying. The first time he had cried since his mother died. Nanao swore to him that she would be strong like he was when his mother died and live on for those who still cared about her.


	5. Chapter 5

After what had happened with her near death expierience, that she caused, Nanao had been a lot more confident. More confident at school, in public, and sometimes in detention that she got into a lot since then. When the more immature students at school made fun of her she would insult them. If that wasn't enough though and they got worse she would back hand bitch slap them in the face. Thanks to her surprising strength she could crack their skulls when she did it. All of that was just an act though, when she got back home she was the same sweet Nanao. The same Nanao that loved Ichigo.

On their way to school one day, Nanao stopped at the intersection that led to her house. She looked down the road at the charred building with sorrow. She sighed and continued walking. "Hey. Are you okay?" asked Ichigo in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm fine. Its just a fresh scar, that's all." she answered. They continued walking and saw two police cars coming from oppsite directions with the sirens on. They suddenly came to a screeching halt and four cops came out of the cars with their guns pulled and pointed at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, put your hands in the air!" one of them yelled as he approached him. He obeyed and put his hands up. "Ichigo, what's going on?" asked Nanao in panic. "I don't know." he answered. One of the cops put Ichigo's hands behind his back and hand-cuffed them. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest for the murder of Ken and Sakura Ise." Ichigo froze stiff. "What?!" he yelled "Officer! Please, he didn't do it!" yelled Nanao in terror. Ichigo was put in the back seat of the police car and Nanao was taken back home.

Ichigo was in the phone booth of the prison to talk to his family who took 2 hours to get there. "What did you do Ichigo!" yelled Isshin in one of the most serious tones Ichigo ever heard him in. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled back "Well what did they accuse you of?" he asked. "For the deaths of Nanao's parents." he answered "Well that is a bunch of bull crap." said Isshin "We all know that you saved them and Nanao from the fire." he continued. Isshin now knew Ichigo's innocence and decided to ask a few...questions. "So what is it like in prison?" he asked "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked back "Well, have you...Dropped the soap?" "What?!" he yelled "Okay bad question. What are the other prisoners like?" he asked a second and more appropriate question. "That rumor that I'm a major drug smuggler has apperently spread here. The prisoners think I'm a badass." he answered "Really?" asked Isshin "Yeah, they even carried me to my cell chanting my name "Ichigo, Ichigo" " he responded "You're exaggerating." accused Isshin "Only a little bit, that's the messed up thing." he answered.

Ichigo's hearing was scheduled for next week. Nanao had been torn up by Ichigo being arrested and began wondering if he actually did kill her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanao, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia sat in the court room and waited for the trial to start. Isshin hired Ichigo a good lawyer to make sure he was proven innocent, and he tried to convince Nanao that Ichigo would never do such a thing, especially to her. Ichigo came into the court room, escorted by two guards and followed by his lawyer and attorney. The trial started and the judge promptly said "How does the defendant plead?" Ichigo gave a dumb look, as if the answer was way too obvious "Not guilty gramps." he said causing everyone in the room to laugh, including Nanao. Ichigo's lawyer, Jushiro Ukitake, didn't like it too well though. "Ichigo! Don't speak to the judge like that!" he said in a hushed and panicked yell. Ichigo just ignored him and the trial continued. Ichigo was called to the stand by the plaintiff, Toshiro Hitsuguya. "Ichigo Kurosaki, what were you at Nanao Ise's house at the day of the fire?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't help but grin and giggle at him. "What is so funny?" asked Hitsuguya "I have a better question. Why am I being questioned by a grade-schooler?" asked Ichigo who started laughing along with the rest of the people in the court room. Hitsuguya blushed in embarassment. "Shut up, and answer the question!" he yelled in anger. Ichigo finally stopped laughing and got serious again. "I was waiting for her where we usually met and she hadn't showed up for a while so I went to see if she was okay." he answered plainly. "I see...and then what?" Hitsuguya asked him to continue "Then I saw the smoke so I ran toward her house and saw that it was on fire." he continued. "No further questions." Hitsuguya dismissed him.

Hitsuguya presented his evidence to the court. "Exhibit A" he said showing a broken broken bottle and a burnt rag. "This is the remains of what would seem to be a molotov. The glass has the fingerprints of Ichigo Kurosaki as well as traces of alchohal." he said. Ichigo looked surprised, he had never even touched a bottle of alchohal in his life. Suddenly he vaugely remembered feeling something sharp and cold on his fingers when he went unconcious, it must have been that glass. He couldn't say that he must have touched it when he fell, it would just sound like an excuse. Nanao looked at Ichigo with a scared yet worried look on her face, she loved him with all her heart but the evidence was making her think.

It was finally his turn. They didn't have any physical evidence, but Jushiro's words were pretty convincing. "Even though Hitsuguya's evidence is very solid, you have to consider that Ichigo did risk his life to save them from the fire that he supposedly started, and you must realize that this girl that he loves so much was put in danger." he said pointing at Nanao, causing her and Ichigo to blush. "He could have pulled this stunt to impress her, or even gone so far as to wait for her parents to be suffocated before pulling them out so that hthey would die leaving her with no other option but to accept the offer to live at his house." Hitsuguya said causing the jury to whisper. Jushiro sat down and Hitsuguya called Nanao up to the stand. "Tell me, after he was let out of the hospital did he show or say anything that seemed like he purposely caused them to die?" he asked her. She froze, she did remember something but she didn't want to say it. "Nanao please, you're under oath. Did he or did he not?" he asked again and she finally answered. "He kept insisting that he could've gotten them out faster than he did." she looked down as she spoke. Everyone in the jury whispered in shock. "No further questions." he dismissed her. The jury gave their judgement. "The jury finds Ichigo Kurosaki guilty of the murder of Ken and Sakura Ise." said the judge. Ichigo's and Nanao's eyes went wide as the police took Ichigo by the arms "No wait, I didn't..." complained Ichigo as the doors flung open. Tatsuki was standing there with a crazed look on her face. "It was all supposed to go so smoothly but no, you just had to come in and ruin everything." she said walking toward Ichigo. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ichigo. "What do you think idiot? I'm talking about the fire, it was just supposed to burn the house down and kill her and then you would be all mine, but you ruined it and saved her." She said causing everyone to stare at her in shock. "You...You caused the fire?" asked Ichigo. "What did I just say? Yes I did it! The only thing that stands in the way is her." she said pulling a gun and pointing it at Nanao, she had her finger on the trigger.

"No!" yelled Ichigo who broke out of the polices' hold and jumped in front of Nanao just in time to take the bullet in the chest. Blood spurted out of the wound and his mouth and he slowly fell to the ground and his eyes closed. "ICHIGO!"

Now rated M for the next chapter "Hint, Hint"


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a bright white light. Once his vision cleared he saw Nanao crying next to him. She didn't notice that he was awake. He put his hand on her head as she looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. She forced a smile when she saw him smiling back at her. "Am I dead?" he asked "You were...You died 5 times in a row." she said causing her to cry more. She hugged him and tried to avoid his wound. The nurse came in and watched in joy for a moment before she said "Nanao, I'm sorry but your visiting time is up." Nanao looked up and said "Okay, just give me a minute." the nurse left and Nanao kissed Ichigo "I'll have something special waiting for you when you come home." she said before leaving. "What does that mean?" Ichigo asked himself.

-1 week later-

Ichigo's wound had finally healed and the hospital notified his family. When she heard the news Nanao got her surprise ready. Ichigo had been waiting for the day that he could see Nanao again.

Ichigo walked in the door of his house and was greeted by his sisters and Isshin, who he just kicked in the face. "What was that for?" Isshin complained. "That was for trying to greet me." he answered calmly. He hugged his sisters and asked "Where's Nanao?" Isshin got up and answered "She's waiting for you in your room." Ichigo walked up to his room and opened the door. He looked around before walking in. "Nanao? You in here?" he asked. The door suddenly closed behind him. He looked back and saw Nanao standing there with a white see-through bra and panties on. He could see every inch of her, which gave him a nose-bleed. "Nanao, what are you doing?" he yelled blocking his vision with his hands. Nanao locked the door and started walking towards him. "Do you really need to ask?" she said as she continued to walk toward him. He backed up with every step until he eventually fell back onto the bed, she fell on top of him and crawled up to his face and kissed him. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed. Ichigo could feel her breasts up against his chest. She took off his shirt and began feeling his abs and pecs. Ichigo broke the kiss and asked "Wait...Are we actually doing this?" Nanao noticed the scar where the bullet pierced his chest. "Of course we are, its the least I can do for you saving my life twice." she said.

They continued kissing. Nanao reached down and began unbuttoning his pants. She took them off and wrapped her hand around his hardening erection. Ichigo gasped and she began stroking his cock until it was rock hard. She lowered herself down to his erection and put its head into her mouth. She licked and sucked it before taking the whole thing in and sucking it hard. Ichigo gave pleasured moans, and put his hand on the back of her head and made her take in more of him. She continuously licked the sides and then she stopped and began stroking it until he came all over her face and tits. She licked the cum off of it's head. It was still rock hard so she removed her panties and bent down in fron of him. He walked up behind her and spread her cheeks before slowly inserting his cock into her anus. She let out a silenced scream and her eyes widened until he was completely inside of her. He pulled out and thrusted back in again and again. She let out screams and he spanked her between thrusts leaving red hand prints on her ass cheeks. He pulled out of her and put her on the on the bed. He spread her legs and thrust into her pussy. She let out pleasured screams and came on his cock causing him to cum inside of her and all over her body and face. She got up and knelt down and took in his cock. She deepthroated him and played with his balls causing him to thrust deeper into her mouth. He came in her mouth and she tried to swallow it but his load was too big and it went all over her face and her body. He kept cuming for 3 minutes before he finally stopped and they got back in the bed.

She got on top of him with his cock in her face and her pussy in his. She took his cock in her hand and sucked the head and stroked the shaft and the same time. He licked and stuck his fingers down her pussy. He licked her clit and up and down her vagina causing her to moan. He continued until she let out a scream and came in his face. She turned around and took him in her ass. He bounced her up and down his cock. She screamed and shouted causing him to cum in her anus, his load seeped out the sides nd they fell on the bed, asleep.


End file.
